


ain't this a nice surprise

by Aurum



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum/pseuds/Aurum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika clears his throat. "Well, I can't imagine why you weren't chosen after a speech like that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	ain't this a nice surprise

"I think we should look at Pariston's speeches again and check if he didn't drop some hints then. I wouldn't put it past him."

"His speeches? Do you mean during the election?" Kurapika asks.

Mizaistom turns to him. "Yes. You haven't seen them?"

"Not the actual footage, no. I've received a summary of the election events."

Mizai hums thoughtfully. Even Cheadle stops muttering over her notes and looks across the table.

"Does that mean you haven't seen Leorio's speech either?"

Kurapika finally looks at Leorio, for what feels like the first time today. "No. I thought I'd hear about it from the source, but..."

This better not be an accusation from Mr. I Can't Be Bothered To Answer The Phone. Leorio bristles for a second, but deflates quickly. It's more likely that Kurapika means the same thing that keeps bothering Leorio — they've barely had five minutes alone together since Mizaistom returned from the retrieval mission with Kurapika in tow.

It's not from lack of trying on Leorio's part, that's for sure. The blame lies with their personal slave drivers, as evidenced by the fact that the four of them are still here in the council room, even though the rest of the Zodiacs wandered off some time ago.

Cheadle has more or less declared herself Leorio's teacher, and he's grateful for the opportunity, he really is. Except that she's meant to make a doctor out of him, but so far all he's been hearing about is politics, politics, politics. He thought he demonstrated rather thoroughly that he's not exactly suited for that, but she still keeps going on about it. It's beyond suspicious. Leorio's prepared to run at the first mention of vice-chairmanship.

Meanwhile Kurapika can hardly be seen without Mizaistom hovering over his shoulder. That's absolutely not what Leorio intended when he told them to recruit Kurapika for the council. Okay, it's not exactly a surprise that they found use for him, and of course Kurapika would be amazing at this stuff — certainly much better than Leorio, who spent the whole meeting trying not to nod off in his seat to the steady droning of Cheadle's voice, and not too discreetly watching Kurapika across the table, finally so close and yet so far.

Leorio was willing to _share_ Kurapika, but he didn't mean to just hand him over to Mizai. And now he's jealous of a guy who goes around dressed like a cow. It may be the lowest point of his life.

Cheadle tears him out of his musings. "Well, that one's certainly worth seeing," she says dryly.

"Hey, I told you I didn't even know what I was doing there..." he starts to protest, but Mizaistom is already pulling up the video on the projector. Kurapika takes one more glance at Leorio, then turns his head to look at the wall.

The vid starts with the conference before the actual election, the one when he... Yep, sure enough, there's Leorio taking the place by the microphone and slinging angry questions at Ging. He can't look at this, so he elects to just stare at Kurapika, subtlety be damned.

Kurapika's eyebrows twitch up as screen-Leorio gets more agitated, and then when he throws the punch that started this whole circus, Kurapika's mouth actually drops open slightly. "Oh, Leorio..." he says quietly, turning back to look at him.

"What, you'd do the same thing," Leorio mumbles, averting his eyes to look at the wildly applauding crowd on the video.

Kurapika hums in what might be agreement, and by the time Leorio's ready to look at him again, Kurapika is back to watching the projection. Mizaistom fast-forwards to the speeches, catching the tail end of Cheadle imploring the hunters to vote for Leorio. And then, after repeated calls from the rabbit, Leorio steps up to the platform for the worst speech of his life.

Screen-Leorio talks about making all the hunters do his bidding and lists his own shortcomings as a friend, definitely veering into TMI territory at times, God, why did nobody stop him. The only outward sign from Kurapika is the way he tightens his lips. Is he angry? Guilty? Hell, maybe he just needs to sneeze, it's useless trying to decipher his expression.

Then the speech draws to a close with "Damn, I think I said more than I needed to. Forget the part about jerking off," and Kurapika _laughs_ , an actual bark of laughter escaping before he covers his mouth to muffle his chuckling.

Leorio knows it doesn't actually sound like tinkling bells and an angel choir — it's just a laugh, but damn if that isn't the best sound in the world right now. He stares, his face warming up in a blush. It can be easily explained by embarrassment, but he's actually inordinately proud. It was worth it to make an idiot of out himself in front of the whole Hunters Association if it means he gets to hear this now.

Kurapika looks at him through his fringe, trying to compose himself. He clears his throat. "Well, I can't imagine why you weren't chosen after a speech like that."

The joke's on him, because Leorio most likely would have won if it wasn't for the stuff that happened later. "Ah, that's enough for now," he says, flattening himself on the table to reach the projector. Mizaistom pauses the video.

Kurapika raises an eyebrow at Leorio, as if asking how it could get worse after that. And it didn't get worse, not exactly, but with Gon's arrival it all got a little (or a lot) emotional, and Leorio doesn't want to spoil the light mood. It feels too precious to bog it down with tearful reunions.

Kurapika puts his hand on the table, not quite reaching for Leorio, but still seemingly moving closer. Leorio stares at it for a moment, then drags his eyes up to Kurapika's face. "I would still like to hear about it from you," Kurapika says softly.

"Yeah, sure, anytime," he starts, except it's not like they see each other just anytime, that's the _problem_. And he's tired of waiting. "I mean, er. Later today?"

Kurapika makes an aborted move towards Mizai, probably to ask if he's not needed then, but stops himself. His fingers curl into his palm. "Yes, tonight."

Mizaistom's looking the other way, as if fascinated with the view out the window. Leorio decides he might not hate him after all. He grins at Kurapika. "Tonight. Okay."

Once again he's saved from staring for way too long by Cheadle, who clears her throat and gathers her papers, straightening them against the table with a loud thump. "Leorio-san, we should get going. Let's try to get some work done soon, since apparently you're taking the evening off."

"Ah, yeah. Right." He pushes back from the table, his chair scraping loudly over the floor. "I'll call you," he says to Kurapika. "And you better pick up this time!"

Kurapika makes a noncommittal sound, but he's actually smiling, so Leorio lets it go just this once. He also may or may not trip over the doorstep while he's looking over his shoulder, not willing to lose sight of the smile any sooner than necessary. Even Cheadle's unimpressed look doesn't dampen his mood after his show of grace is followed by a huff of laughter from the council room.

Tonight, right. He can wait that much longer.


End file.
